New Bully on the Block
New Bully on the Block is an episode in the Hey Arnold! TV Series. Summary Arnold and the gang are playing football when Wolfgang shows up and takes the ball. He doesn't give it back and starts playing football. The kids decide to wait until he is done when a new guy shows up. He tells Wolfgang to get lost. Arnold recognizes him as Ludwig, a bully from juvenile hall. He claims that before he left, the lot belonged to him and tells the 4th graders to get lost. Wolfgang stands up and says that they are his 4th graders. They start fighting and the 4th graders leave. Wolfgang tries playing football, while Ludwig tries playing soccer. The 4th graders try playing baseball in the street, but it goes horribly. Arnold tries to talk to Wolfgang and Ludwig, telling them that they could share the whole lot. But all they do is punch Arnold in the eye. Arnold comes up with another plan. He tells Wolfgang that Ludwig gives up and the field is his. Wolfgang is pleased. Arnold tells him he can come after school, but Wolfgang has oboe lessons until 4:00. Arnold agrees with after four. Arnold finds Ludwig and tells him that Wolfgang surrenders. Ludwig is okay with it and Arnold asks him to come after school. Ludwig agrees with after 4:00 because he has tap-dance lessons. Arnold is at the field and both bullies arrive. They ask why they are here. Arnold tells them they should have a game off to see who gets the field. Wolfgang says it is stupid and disagrees with it. Arnold asks if he thinks he can't beat Ludwig. Wolfgang disagrees and says he would kick his butt. Ludwig decides to go with the plan. Wolfgang decides to use the 4th graders to play with. Helga refuses to play and gets punched in the eye. Both bullies choose their teams and play off. The game goes good, and in the end it's a tie. Ludwig and Wolfgang agree to share the field with each other and keep all the wussy 4th graders out. Arnold and the others are against this plan, but the two bullies punch them all. Helga tells Arnold they now have two bullies and no vacant lot. Arnold says it's time for Plan B. Stinky asks what Plan B is. Arnold says he will think about it. Arnold, Helga, Gerald, and Stinky are seen hanging by their shirts while Ludwig and Wolfgang congratulate each other. Trivia *Wolfgang is played by Toran Caudell (Arnold for Season 1 and part of Season 2) and Ludwig is played by Phillip Van Dyke (Arnold for most of Season 2 and all of Season 3), while Spencer Klein is the current Arnold. *'Running Gag:' Wolfgang and Ludwig punch the 4th graders in the eye. *Wolfgang's group include Arnold, Gerald, Helga, Phoebe, Sid, Park, Iggy and Brainy. *This is the only time in the series Wolfgang calls Arnold by his actual name rather than an insulting name. *Ludwig's gang include Harold, Rhonda, Curly, Joey, Stinky, Eugene, Sheena and Nadine. *Both of the bullies are named after composers: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart and Ludwig van Beethoven. *Special Thanks: JD, Toran, Phillip, Spencer. A special thanks was listed at the end of the credits to thank and congratulate all of the actors who voiced Arnold to collide together in this episode. JD Daniels (Arnold in the pilot; did not return for the episode), Toran Caudell (Arnold S1-part S2, Wolfgang), Phillip Van Dyke (Arnold S2-S3, Ludwig) and Spencer Klein (present Arnold). *Last appearance of Gerald Field (vacant lot), as Wolfgang and Ludwing have it, thanks to Arnold. *This is one of the many Season 4 episodes with a bad ending. *This is the only episode where Arnold's plan fails and he ruins everything *Many fans despise this episode (including the staff and creator) because Arnold and his friends lost thier lot and got beat up badly at the end and the villains won. *New Bully on the Block is a parody of New Kids On The Block. Category:Episodes